


No Secrets

by DragonSpear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, No Angst, Romance, Shipping, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSpear/pseuds/DragonSpear
Summary: During an akuma attack, Chat lends Ladybug his scarf. But what happens when she shows up in it the next day at school? Add in one nosy Alya and poor Nino who can't get a break, don't forget one very jealous Chloe, and you've got yourself a story!





	1. The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on this site. I've written fanfiction before I just haven't ever published it. I don't have someone to look for mistakes so I'm leaving that up to you guys. I will try to update as much as possible but if I don't just remind me. Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck and thanks for reading!

Ladybug shivered. And not the slight, room is too cold shiver. No, full out standing neck deep in snow butt naked after just getting out of a cold pool shivering. And that's pretty much how she was. Minus the pool and add in the clothing.

Her and her partner had been fighting the newest akuma victim, "Blizzard", when he had trapped the poor bug Superhero neck deep in icy snow. It wasn't even winter in Paris! She had given up trying to move only moments before as the snow forced her limbs into prickly numbness. And to make matters worse, her earrings were beeping rapidly in her ear and Chat was busy with the rampaging monster.

She opened her mouth to shout for him but was overcome with another fit of shivers. Chat, however, didn't need to hear her cries as he had seen the attack. With a mighty swing of his baton he dazed Blizzard and rushed over to his polka-dotted crush. Wedging the baton between her and the snow he pushed, the snow collapsing along with a shivering Ladybug.

He scanned the area, holding Ladybug close to him before he noticed a hidden door. It was surrounded in snow but not completely blocked. His own Miraculous had begun to tick down as he slid into the icy coffee shop and boarded up the doors with chairs.

The heater had frozen over so he built a large fire in the virtually unscathed fire place and began to heat some water over it. Chat left the water propped above the fire as he gathered the many coats left behind in the panic of the akuma villain (who was currently searching for the pair), and wrapped them around his Lady.

He pulled the water off and dipped a rag in it, ringing it out so it was damp before handing it to Ladybug who took it graciously. Chat then sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her face heated up and she was glad he couldn't see her red cheeks.

"I-I'm ab-bout to c-change back C-Chat," Ladybug shivered.

"I won't look if you don't want me to My Lady," his voice was low and sincere.

Ladybug smiled slightly, "th-thank you Chaton."

Chat stood, "I assume your kwami will need some food?"

"C-cookies," Ladybug replied simply.

Chat nodded, pulling a cookie from the display. He noticed a pink glow from his peripheral vision and quickly closed his eyes. Marinette caught her shivering bug kwami in her hands and placed the hot towel over her.

Chat's ring beeped, "almost forgot about my own Miraculous!"

Marinette closed her eyes, "I won't peek."

Chat grinned, fully aware she couldn't see him, "why? Afraid you'll like what you see so much you'll fall for me?"

Marinette shook her head, feeling the weight of the cookie in her other hand after a few grunts from Chat and the sound of him tripping a couple times. She grinned, chuckling slightly as she listened to her partner stumble through the cafe blindly.

"You having some trouble kitty?" She teased.

"Purrlease, I'm like a ballerina over here!" Marinette groaned at the pun.

A sudden green glow leaked through her eyelids and she closed them tighter.

"Plagg, it's a cafe, where am I supposed to find cheese?!" Marinette heard Chat groan.

"I don't know kid! Just find some!" The kwami groaned.

"How do you expect to live into adulthood with puns like that?" Marinette chuckled when she heard Chat stumble back to her.

"My puns are purrfect Bugaboo! Your just jealous yours aren't as clawsome as mine," she practically felt him grin.

"In your dreams minou."

She heard Chat fumble around some more as he finally managed to sit back to back with her. Marinette raised an eyebrow when she felt a piece of cloth drape over her forearm as her partner shuffled some more.

"It's a scarf, I figured you could use it and keep it after," Chat told her, finding a comfortable position.

"Are you sure?"

'Yeah, I have too many scarves as it is."

Marinette smiled, "thanks Chat."

"My pleasure Princess."

\----

The next day at school, Alya couldn't help but notice the light blue scarf draped around her neck. She immediately attacked her with questions Marinette said she would "answer later when class wasn't about to start" even though the pair had a good ten minutes before the bell rang. They quickly sat in their seats as Adrien entered the class.

Though Marinette still had problems forming a complete sentence around the boy, her feelings for him had been dwindling. She couldn't help but fall for her flirtatiously charming partner, and at least she had a chance with him. Though she'd never admit it.

Though as Adrien entered the room, his eyes were drawn the scarf. There was no mistaking it, the white flowers weaved into the material's borders were one of a kind. The long scarf was one designed specifically for him and he had given it away, to Ladybug.

He quickly sat down at his desk and scribbled a note on a piece of paper before passing it back to one very confused Marinette. She quickly took the paper and unfolded it in her lap.

'Nice scarf, where did you get it?'

She looked down at the note in confusion before scribbling an answer back.

'A friend gave it to me during the attack yesterday.'

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

'Can I talk to you after class in private?'

Marinette became even more confused.

'Sure'

She found herself worried about the meeting all through class. Had she done something wrong? Was Adrien mad at her? Was Nino mad at her? Her mind buzzed no matter how hard she tried to ignore them, they seemed to make her even more paranoid.

By the end of class, her heart was racing and her nerves were on edge. As she exited the classroom, Adrien was standing outside the classroom. She waved to Alya before following the blonde to a secluded corner of the courtyard.

"I had a scarf just like that," Adrien told her, sparks of excitement evident in his eyes.

"O-oh?" Marinette hadn't meant to sound nervous but when your past crush asked to talk to you in private, how else were you supposed to react.

"My dad had it specially designed, I gave it to my friend yesterday during the akuma. She had been close to hypothermia so we took shelter in a cafe," Marinette's eyes grew, "I gave her a cookie."

"No way," Marinette murmured, Adrien grinned much like her partner.

"Princess," he purred.

"Chaton?"

Adrien's eyes lit up as he pulled Marinette into a tight embrace. Her face face lit up red like a Christmas light, the blonde sharing the expression as he pulled away and timidly scratched the back of his head. Her heart sped up as he smiled at her.

"Your Chat Noir?" Marinette sputtered in disbelief.

Adrien frowned, "am I disappointing you My Lady?"

Her blush reddened as she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, "your the exact opposite of disappointing chaton. I just, I can't believe it's you!"

"When I saw the scarf I had given you, everything came together. You always seem so tired and your always late. You've never been akumatized and you disappear during an attack," he couldn't stop smiling, "I couldn't image who my Lady could be, but I'm sure glad it's you."

He turned away, his cheeks turning pink. Marinette smiled at him, scratching her own reddened cheek. They made their way to the lunch table, sitting almost shoulder to shoulder. Nino obliviously ate his sandwich while Alya just stared at them. Marinette stared back with confusion in her blue eyes before looking down, her friends stare making her eyes bleed out answers. Adrien shifted, placing his foot against hers and smiling at her.

"Princess."


	2. Jealous blondes and cuddles

At lunch, Alya couldn't help but notice how Adrien and Marinette sat closer to each other. She would have thought nothing of it, if Marinette had just stopped there. But she didn't. She made conversation with the model! And she didn't stutter once! Alya leaned towards her boyfriend, tapping him lightly on the shoulder as the two across from them made casual conversation. Nino turned towards her, mid bite of the sand which he was eating. 

He raised an eyebrow at her as she gestured to the blushing pair at the other side of the table. "Notice something strange about those two?" She whispered, cupping her hand over her mouth to hide her lips. 

"No," Nino replied simply, biting into his sandwich. 

"Marinette hasn't messed up her words once, and their feet are pressed together," Alya hissed gesturing under the table where Nino glanced not even trying to hide the obvious motion. 

He sat back up with a quick angry glare from Alya. "I don't get it." 

"I think Marinette is in a secret relationship with Adrien," her reply was even quieter than before, forcing Nino to strain. 

"What?!" Marinette and Adrien stopped, and as did everyone else in the courtyard, to look at the gaping Nino. 

"Shhhh!" Alya growled, grabbing his arm and forcing him back into his seat, "you could at least try to be discrete." 

"What were you two whispering about over there?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. 

Alya grinned, "it's nothing, carry on you two." 

They didn't carry on with their solo conversation, this time letting Alya and Nino join them in their conversation. 

\---- 

"I can't believe Adrien is Chat Noir! I mean, they are so different! Adrien is quiet and bold, but he's kind and gentle! While Chat is flirtatious and silly, and loyal," she paused, "but he's kind and gentle as well. UGH TIKKI! I can't believe it! My crush has been flirting with me this whole time AND I NEVER KNEW!" 

The kwami flew up to her, "Marinette, he told you he was Chat Noir. And if you think about it, they aren't all that different. Chat takes hits for you left and right, he's kind and sweet. Adrien defends you from Chloe, he's kind and he's your friend. But Marinette, do you love him? Both sides of him?" 

Marinette sat down, smiling lovingly at her floor, she nodded, "more than anything Tikki." 

A sudden knock at her ceiling trapdoor startled her out of her thoughts. She looked nervously to her kwami before lifting the door slightly. Chat smiled back at her. She was a moment from letting him in before she remembered, "the pictures!" She held her pointer finger up before disappearing into her room. Her arms flailed quickly as if they were on fire, as she took all the pictures down and changed her desktop screen. She smiled awkwardly at Chat as she allowed him into her room. He transformed back into Adrien with a flash of green and approached Marinette as Tikki tackled Plagg mid air. 

"Sorry for showing up so suddenly, I just needed to talk and I wasn't sure if I should come in through the bakery door," The blonde blushed as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"No! It's fine, I'm happy your here. In my bedroom, but, uh, that doesn't matter. May I ask why your here?" Marinette blushed. 

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the babbling girl, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, I just really needed to talk." 

Marinette smiled, "You weren't interrupting anything, and what was so important you couldn't just call? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, I'm glad your here!" 

"It's, not, well I can't really," He stuttered, his blush reddening even more. 

Marinette finally understood, this wasn't just any social call, it was a very serious social call, "why don't we talk on the balcony." 

Once outside Adrien leaned against the railing, looking out over the houses. Marinette stood beside him, suddenly nervous. What if he didn't want to be her partner anymore now that he knew who she was under the mask? What if he didn't like her as a person? 

"Do you like me?" Marinette blurted, gaining a very confused look from the boy, "I know you like Ladybug, but do you like me? Marinette?" 

Adrien chuckled, "that's a stupid question. But, yes. When I fell for ladybug, I also fell for you. I just wasn't sure you liked me back. I mean, I am friends with Chloe and you obviously don't like her. But I fell for Marinette, not just Ladybug." 

Marinette grew red, as she leaned against the railing, "Adrien, after the whole umbrella thing, I got the biggest crush for you. Your kind and you make me so nervous that I can't form words. My heart races whenever I see you." 

"What about Chat Noir?" The boy barely whispered. 

"Let me finish," she smiled to let him know it was a joke, "I fell for Adrien, but I was also falling for Chat. I didn't want to choose. But I had fallen for Chat and Adrien. But now I know who you are under that mask, I realize, that isn't true. I didn't fall for Chat and Adrien. I fell for you. You as a person. Always taking hits for me and staying so nice." 

"And that brings me to the reason I'm here," Adrien was still blushing but his face had become much more serious, "what are we now?" 

Marinette hesitated, "do you love me? Not Marinette or Ladybug, but me." 

"Always, and you?" 

Marinette grabbed his hand, "as have I." "Then I have my answer." 

\---- 

The next day, Adrien greatly regretted not kissing Marinette. Her parents had called up to her for dinner and he had said his goodbyes, kissing her hand and disappearing over the houses in a flash of green. And Marinette was thinking the same thing. It had been the perfect moment, the light breeze brushing his blonde hair across his gentle face and the low lying sun making her eyes twinkle. But neither of them had taken the chance, instead turning to their respective households. The bell rang, jarring Marinette from her day dreams. 

"You alright girl?" Alya asked as Marinette began to pack up her things. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Marinette glanced up at her friend, pulling her bag over her shoulders. 

"You just seemed out of it," Alya laughed, leading her friend from the room. 

"Oh, yeah," Marinette laughed nervously, "I was just daydreaming." 

"Oh yeah? Who about?" Alya teased. 

"Excuse me Alya? Can I borrow Mari for a minute?" Adrien chirped, Alya grinned and nodded a response. 

"Whats up with her?" Marinette asked when her friend had walked away. 

"I have no clue," Adrien shrugged, leading her out of the way of the door. 

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Mari questioned, looking up at Adrien's green orbs. 

"I actually don't know what I was going to tell you," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to see you." 

"You see me everyday at lunch Chaton," Mari chuckled, beginning to walk away. Adrien quickly grabbed her hand, earning that LED light blush. Their eyes met, and the world stopped. In one swift motion, the model pulled Marinette to him and locked their lips together. 

If Marinette had described the feeling as if fireworks were erupting in her body, that would have been a lie. It was so much better. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, and her veins felt as if they were on fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his own heart twisting and his insides exploded. Alya snapped a photo and Kim begrudgingly handing some money over to Alix. However, not everyone was too happy about the circumstances. 

"Come on Sabrina, I don't need to see any more of this," Chloe spat, turning and striding away. Sabrina scrambled after her, leaving the scene behind them. 

As Adrien and Marinette, they didn't notice the lack of the two as their fellow classmates rushed up to them, babbling excitedly while a few more of them gave up money to others. Max was saying something about statistics and Rose was rocking happily on the balls of her feet. But the pair didn't notice as they stared into each others eyes, cheeks flaming. 

\---- 

Marinette waved at Alya as she exited the school and made her way home. Her friend was still buzzing with excitement about the kiss, and Mari had to practically beg her not to post the picture of the kissing onto the school blog. She eventually gave in and the two said their goodbyes. 

As she made her way home, her heart still racing, a familiar blonde and red head stepped in front of her. Marinette secretly imagined every way she could kill her enemy without being noticed but decided against it. Chloe frowned, seeming angrier than usual if that was even possible. Sabrina simply twiddled her thumbs quietly behind the blonde who was sizing Mari up, as per usual. 

"Can I help you Chloe?" Marinette groaned. 

"Yes indeed, you can stay away from Adrien," she growled in response. 

Marinette flinched, she was even more determined than every other day, "you can't tell me how to live my life Chloe, no matter how much money you have." 

The raven haired girl began to walk away just before Chloe grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her towards her, "this isn't about money Marinette," Chloe spat, saying her name like it was poison slowly degrading her tongue. 

"I got that when you bruised my arm," Marinette mumbled, trying to pull from the blondes grasp who simply tightened her grip. 

"Oh did I hurt you? I'm SO sorry, but maybe you'll think twice before kissing MY Adrien you little brat." 

"I don't belong to you Chloe," she whirled around, coming face to face with Adrien, "and I would greatly appreciate it if you let Mari go." 

"Adri-kinz," Chloe slurred, slapping her hands together, "this isn't what it looks like!" 

Adrien pushed past her, placing a tender hand on Marinette's shoulder, "I sure hope not." 

Chloe's frown deepened, "she doesn't deserve you Adrien! You should be with me, not some brat like her!" 

Adrien straightened, "she's not the brat here Chloe. You are, now I'm going to say this once, leave Marinette alone. She's my girlfriend now and if you can't get over that then I apologize, but it's not your place to decide who I date." 

He linked his hand with Marinette's and turned and led her off. She gladly kept pace with him, her heart stuttering slightly as he pulled her closer to his side. As soon as they got a fair distance away, she let out a long breath she only then realized she had been holding, and placed her head on Adrien's shoulder. 

"Thank you minou," she murmured. 

"Any thing for you Princess," was his simply reply. 

\---- 

Adrien twisted Marinette's pigtail loosely around one of his fingers as she laid her head on his chest. Both of her arms draped across his stomach while his free arm was wrapped around her. They were laying on her bed, and Adrien was staring at the ceiling, Marinette glaring daggers at her bright pink wall. 

"You didn't need to do that for me Adrien," Mari finally spoke, her voice quiet as if she was afraid her whole reality would shatter if she spoke too loud. 

"It looked like I did Mari, I couldn't just let her say those things about you," he purred gently. 

Marinette sighed, "I'm used to it." 

"And I'm not okay with that." 

Marinette turned to face him and smiled gently, "I love you kitty." 

"I know I'm purrfect aren't I?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes. 

"That wasn't the reply I was expecting." 

He pressed his lips to hers, "how about that one?" 

"Purrfect." 

"Leave the cat puns to me Bugaboo." 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to lil_fangirl27 for the idea of Chloe seeing the kiss and the bets being made. It was a great suggestion and I had fun writing it. Check her out her stories are great (yes I have read some so I speak from experience)


	3. Stranger Danger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all the chapters while listening to music so just comment if you find any mistakes :)

"Alya's here to pick you up sweetie, are you ready?" Marinette jumped, the voice of her mother echoed through her room.

"Yeah, be down in a sec mom!" She called back, opening her purse to let Tikki fly in before trotting downstairs and grabbing a box of pastries.

"Hey girl," Alya grinned from the bakery door, "are you finally ready to go?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, planting a kiss on her parents cheeks, "bye mom, bye dad!"

She followed Alya onto the street, waiting for the bakery door to shut and all the questions about the day before. And for a brief moment she didn't think there would be any. She should never have let her guard down.

"So, are you and Adrien dating now," she grinned devilishly, sending chills up Marinette's spine.

"I suppose, he did call me his girlfriend," she muttered.

Alya gasped, "why didn't you start with that?! This is big news girl! He called you his girlfriend, and you already kissed? Please tell me you've held hands."

Marinette nodded, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes, "and we cuddled."

Alya squealed, jerking Marinette from her thoughts, "when were you going to tell me?"

"What are you talking about? I just told you now. It only happened yesterday," Alya shot her a look, "riiiight, I should have called you as soon as it happened."

"Bingo," Alya replied with a snap of her fingers.

The two were on their way to Nino's house where their whole class, excluding Chloe, had gotten together for a giant match of 'truth or dare'. And that meant Adrien as well. Afterwards, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien would stay behind to spend the night and Marinette was practically buzzing with excitement.

It didn't take the pair long to reach Nino's place where they quickly knocked on the door. Nino answered soon after and led them inside to his room where all their classmates sat. Alya took her place beside her boyfriend in the circle and Marinette sat beside Adrien.

"Looks like you guys were the last to get here," Mylene told them, laying her head on Ivan's shoulder

"Alright, so who is going to start?" Alya questioned with a quick clap of her hands.

The game went on for a while, daring Alix to pour hot sauce into Max's mouth and Ivan to chug as much Ketchup as he could. It wasn't long before their friends were leaving and the sun began to set. The remaining four set up their sleeping bags, Alya making sure Marinette slept beside Adrien, and got comfortable as Nino shut off the lights.

The room went pitch dark for a moment, and after a second of shuffling a flashlight clicked on in front of them illuminating Nino's face. The group was leaning against the wall while he sat cross legged in front of them,grinning like a madman. Alya cocked her head, glancing at Marinette who simply shrugged.

"Who's ready to hear some ghost stories!" Nino laughed, trying to sound maniacal. It worked better than they expected.

"I love a good ghost story," Alya shifted excitedly.

"Yeah, same, but Nino? Your not telling them, your ghost stories are horrible," Adrien stated blandly.

Nino slumped as Adrien took the flash light from him, holding it up to his face. He grinned at the group who shrunk away.

"It was a dark night, the breeze blowing cold as four people trekked down an abandoned dirt path. They had been on their way back from a party when their car mysteriously shut off, and wouldn't start back up. They had left the car to search for a place to call a tow truck as their phones had no reception. They came upon a cabin, a single light on in one of the windows. They approached, knocking at the withering wood door.

"'Don't be afraid, please come it!' came a voice from inside.

"'our car broke down, we just need to call a tow truck,' one of the teenagers replied.

"'yes yes, I have a phone, please come in,' the old voice replied.

"They made their way inside, squinting in the darkness that weighed heavy in the room. One of them finally pulled out their phone and turned on the flashlight. Around them were dead bodies, strung from the ceiling and standing in the middle of them, a fit man with a machete."

Nino flicked the lights on, earning a quiet scream from Marinette, "did you guys hear that?" Nino hissed quietly.

"What? Other than the sound of my eyes bleeding from the sudden lighting change?" Alya groaned, glancing at Marinette who was clamped down on Adrien's arm.

"Shhh, listen," Nino hissed.

The room fell dead silent, "I think your hearing things Nino, but we probably should stop with the horror stories before Mari breaks my arm," Adrien chuckled after a couple moments of silence.

"I could have sworn I heard someone outside bro," Nino muttered at his friend.

"Impossible, it's almost midnight. Your parents wont be back until tomorrow and all your neighbors are old people," Alya informed with a roll of her eyes.

But they all went quiet at the murmur of voices outside. Suddenly the lights in Nino's room went black. Their was the faint clicking sound as he tried the light switch to no avail. Adrien flicked the flashlight on and approached the light switch, flicking it up and down himself.

"Must be some sort of power outage," Adrien told them with a shrug, but that didn't stop Nino from shutting his bedroom door.

Alya approached the window, "didn't you say your neighbors left their bathroom lights on at night?"

Nino nodded, "yeah, they warned us about it when they moved in."

"Isn't that their bathroom window?" Alya's voice had grown shaky as she pointed through the glass.

"Yeah."

"The light is still on," she murmured.

"So?" was his own shaky reply.

"If this was a power outage, the neighbor's lights would have gone out too," Adrien spoke this time, pointing the flashlight at the doorknob.

There was a sudden crash, it was muffled and followed by the faint sound of voices and the creaking of floor boards. The remaining three kids rushed to the door, pressing their ears to it and listening quietly. More voices, more creaking floor boards.

"Someones in the house," Marinette whispered fearfully, regretting leaving Tikki to scavenge the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Alya squeaked.

"We should lock the door and call the cops," Nino offered.

Adrien shook his head, "they wouldn't get here in time."

"I sure wish Ladybug and Chat Noir were here," Alya choked.

Marinette glanced fearfully at Adrien, "me too."

Adrien handed the flashlight to Nino, "lock the door we'll see if there's a car we can identify later."

He quickly led Mari over to the window, "what do we do? Plagg and Tikki are in the kitchen, and even if they were here were couldn't transform."

Marinette hesitated, "we could do one of three things. Find Tikki and Plagg and reveal ourselves to our friends, get rid of the robbers in our civilian forms, or wait for the cops."

"Guys," Nino had locked the door, "they are coming up the stairs. They know were here."

"Okay, we all need to calm down. Alya, call the cops, tell them they need to get here quick. Nino, go back to the door and see if they are still out there," Marinette instructed, the two quickly doing as she asked.

"And what about us?" Adrien hissed in her ear.

"Who says we need a costume to be helpful?" She replied with a smirk.

"I like what your getting at M'lady," he purred with a grin.

Nino gestured Marinette over suddenly, "they are right outside the door."

Marinette pressed her ear against the door, her breath hitching, "we know your in there. Come on out, we wont hurt you," the voice said followed by a snicker.

"There's two of them," she whispered to Alya who quickly informed the police.

"Does your door open in or out Nino?" was her next question.

He hesitated, "inward I think."

"It opens inward," Alya and Adrien chorused.

Nino smiled sheepishly, "inward."

Marinette nodded, "ok, back away from the door. Do you have anything long, like a pole?"

Nino handed her a Lacrosse stick, "will this work?"

Mari nodded, handing it to Adrien, "ready?"

The group nodded, "Nino, once they get away from the door, run and find something to tie them up with."

He nodded, standing behind the pair as Marinette placed her hand on the door knob, "were coming out now!"

She threw the door open, temporarily blinding the intruders with the flash light before kicking one of them in the gut. Adrien swung the lacrosse stick, slamming it into the other ones stomach. They stumbled back towards the stairs where Marinette kicked the right guy's feet from under him sending him toppling down the stairs. Adrien slammed the blunt end of the stick towards the left guy. He grabbed it, but the model punched the intruder in the head sending him tumbling down the stairs. 

Nino rushed into the closet, returning a moment later with a large rope they used to bind the intruders to the end of the stairway railing. Alya rushed out to them, her phone in hand as she gaped at Marinette and Adrien. She rushed up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"That was awesome girl!" she laughed before gesturing to her phone, "the cops will be here soon, I also called Nino's parents. They are on their way too."

Marinette gasped, "I should call my parents," she sputtered, running up the stairs and away from the questions.

"Bro, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Nino grabbed his friends shoulders.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, "fencing was part of it, but it was mostly just adrenaline."

"Did you see the way Mari fought? You two looked like you had done that before!" Alya chirped.

The group spent the rest of the time waiting for the cops to arrive. After getting statements, leaving out the whole Adrien and Marinette fighting part, they each returned home. Marinette, flopped on her bed once she was home, completely bewildered by the nights events and totally exhausted. She made sure to text her friends and let them know she had gotten home safe and was ready for bed. But she couldn't sleep, she was too scared. So she did the only thing she knew she could. She called Adrien.

He slipped out of his room unnoticed and arrived at Marinette's soon after. He made sure to avoid any and all lights as he knocked quietly on her trap door. He found her, talking with a very guilty looking Tikki on her bed. He dropped down at her request and watched the two kwami's fly off. 

Adrien draped an arm over Marinette's shoulders as she shuffled over to him, resting her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The two sat in silence for a while before it became too suffocating.

 

"Are you okay Mari?" Adrien breathed his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm just a little shaken up is all, I didn't want to be alone," she admitted.

"What about Tikki?"

"Can't I just have an excuse to see you?"

"Of course, but this sin't and excuse just to see me, is it?"

"I love Tikki, but she feels really guilty about the whole thing. And no offense to her, but, if someone broke in..." Marinette trailed.

"Ah, so you need your big tough hero to come protect you?" Adrien teased, but Marinette had already drifted to sleep.

He smiled to himself, planting a tender kiss on her forehead, "goodnight princess."

\----

The next morning Marinette awoke with a note taped on her wall.

'I had to leave early so they wouldn't "worry" about me. Text me when you wake up.'

Marinette smiled, placing a finger on the tiny heart Adrien had scribbled next to his name. She sat up, looking at the sleeping Tikki next to her on the pillow. The blue eyed girl slipped off her bed and quickly texted Adrien. She smiled at his immediate reply.

'I was about to come over there myself sleeping beauty!'

'Its only nine kitty' she replied before showering and going downstairs to see her parents.

She knew it would be a busy day at the bakery, but she was excited for a full day of baking. That was, until, her parents instructed her to take a break. So she begrudgingly trudged up to her room and picked up her phone, finding an onslaught of messages from friends asking if she was okay. She took the time to reply to each and every one of them before going over to her sewing machine to work on her newest creation.

She got lost in her work, breaking shortly to get food for her and Tikki or to reply to more texts as they rolled in. Soon, she found her phone going silent and she was happy to be left alone to her work and the music entering her ears through her headphones. 

The project Marinette had been working on was starting to come together. However she knew it would be a while before they were completely finished, and this far into it she knew it would come out better than she had anticipated. Her new found excitement fueled her and she didn't mind the long hours working on it. 

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when her mom interrupted her work. But her sense of joy was quickly renewed as she told her who was waiting for her at the door. She rushed downstairs, nearly falling over at the force of Rose's hug. 

"Hey Rose, hey Juleka. What are you doing here?" Marinette chirped.

"We decided that because you had such a bad night yesterday, we would all go out to dinner!" Rose replied happily.

"Your parents already agreed," Juleka explained in her usual dull voice but with an added smile.

"Oh? And who's 'we'?" Marinette pressed.

"The rest of the class! They are already at the park, so wanna come?" Rose cheered jovially.

Marinette nodded, "sure, why not. Just let me get my things."

\----

It wasn't a fancy restaurant in any sense, but it was cute and they had amazing pizza. The group had a great time laughing and joking, and Marinette was surprised to see even Sabrina showed up. She was even more surprised to see her having fun and enjoying herself. The night went on for a while until she received a text from her parents, wishing her home.

She said her goodbyes and caught a ride with Alya back to her home. She waved at her friend before entering the bakery. Only then did fatigue set in. She told her parents she would be going off to sleep before dragging herself upstairs. For the first time since the night before, she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add in some action! Plus, how else is Alya going to get suspicious of Marinette? >;)


	4. Alya gets suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry about the lack of updates. School has just left me physically and mentally exhausted lately (I get up at six every morning and often don't fall asleep until really late, thanks insomnia) and I just have had the worst motivation and writers block for this story. I'm so sorry and I promise I will do a better job at uploading. I'm also aware that these are horrible excuses but it's best to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me

"Jeez, has Hawkmoth adopted a new weather fetish?" Ladybug groaned, hopping off the roof top with a yelp.

The newest akuma victim was 'Heat Wave', he carried around a giant flashlight scorching anything he came across. His boss hadn't let his change the room temperature and he had gotten sick. One of the lamer reasons for someone to be akumatized. However, it wasn't the most important thing on ladybug's mind as she raced away from the burning rays of the flashlight.

"Chat? Chat where are yo-, wah!" said cat was at her side in an instant, grabbing her waist and launching themselves to a charred house.

"He's burning everything in his path, and unless we want to join this house here, we cant get close enough to him to snap his ID card. Any idea M'Lady?" He called her by her nickname, but his voice was thick with seriousness.

Ladybug's earring beeped, "well we better figure out what to do with this fire kit before I turn back."

Chat nodded, "but what are we supposed to do with it?"

Ladybug's eyes lit up, "follow my lead."

She launched herself at the supersized Heat Wave, landing on his flashlight. She threw open the fire kit and pulled out the fire proof blanket, wrapping it around the front part of the flashlight to cover up the light part. The akuma victim roared a curse, throwing his hand back, sending Ladybug hurtling towards a building yet untouched.

The window was thrown open just in time for the superhero to fly through, skidding across the wood floor. She glanced around immediately recognizing the room. Her eyes fell on a very excited Alya. Her friend's mouth dropped open to ask a question but Chat's voice interrupted them.

"I got the ID card Ladybug, where are you?!" She heard her partner call.

Ladybug shot up, racing to the window in time to see Heat Wave swipe at him. He tossed her the card just before getting catapulted into a nearby building and sinking out of sight. She snapped the card and captured the evil butterfly before tossing the fire aid box into the air.

She leapt from the balcony, blurs of magic rushing past her as she landed on the ground. She barreled down the street, unaware that Alya had burst from her own house and was following behind her. However, her friend lost her once she turned into an alley way. Though Alya did notice Ladybug's limp after the fall. She had probably injured her ankle.

Chat Noir had crawled into an alley way and transformed back in the cover of the shadows. Ladybug crouched beside him, changing back herself she pulled him to her. He smiled sleepily up at her and then frowned as he saw her swollen ankle.

"I'm fine chaton, it's just a sprain. But are you ok?" He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm fine, some bruises here and there but that's it," she let out a breath of relief, locking their lips together.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Marinette offered, her nose brushing Adrien's.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but let's get your ankle bandaged first," he cooed.

"Deal."

\----

"Oh my goodness girl! What happened to your ankle?" Alya gripped Marinette's arm, pulling her to the side.

Marinette stumbled a bit with her crutches, glancing shakily down at her bandaged foot. She smiled nervously, covering her awkwardness up with a laugh. She stuttered as she spoke.

"I-I had a, I tripped, and um, fell down the stairs. It's nothing," her heart raced.

From the look on her friends face, Alya didn't believe her, "yeah sure, whatever."

Marinette let out a shaky sigh, whirling around at an uncomfortable groan and slight whimper. Adrien had jumped away from Nino who had presumably patted his back. His very bruised and very sore back.

The blonde laughed shakily, "I'm a bit sore, from uh, practice!"

"Oh hey Adrien!" Marinette chirped, interrupting Nino who was obviously about to say more on the topic of Adrien's "practice".

Alya narrowed her eyes, glaring suspiciously at her tense friend. She didn't say anything, only watched as conversation unfolded. Something was very wrong here.

"Oh look Sabrina! Looks like little Miss Clumsy finally did some real damage. What did you do this time?" Chloe's voice was bitter, her voice like poison in Marinette's ears.

Adrien frowned, stepping forward towards Marinette, "can we help you Chloe?"

His question was met with not only an answer, but an icy glare from Chloe, "no, you can't, but she can. I just asked a simple question. Where's the harm in that?"

"So your still bitter about the whole, me dating Adrien thing?" Marinette sighed, adjusting her position on her crutches.

"Bitter? Oh honey! You don't deserve him, I just know there will be a huge break up at any moment and Adrien will realize that I'm the one for him. I'm not bitter, because I know someone like you, won't last much long with someone like him," without another word, Chloe marched off, Sabrina at her heels.

"That girl-" Adrien began angrily.

"Is stuck up and spoiled? I know, but I'm used to it. She just needs to understand that we're a thing now. If she can't? Well that's her problem, and no one, even her, can sit in their sorrows forever. She'll get over it, and I don't care how so long as she doesn't do anything to hurt anyone," Marinette's voice was low and bubbling with anger and, confidence.

Alya knitted her brows, Marinette could be courageous but the way she spoke? It was almost chilling to think about how different she sounded. Nino, glanced at his girlfriend, confusion heavy in his eyes. Their gazes, however, didn't meet.

Marinette turned, and hopped away, trailed by Adrien. Alya, stepped in front of them. She was glaring daggers at her raven haired friend who shrunk under it. Even the blonde standing next to her was shifting uncomfortably where he was.

"I need to talk to Marinette," Alya informed, her glare never wavering.

"I'm sure whatever you need to say, you can say with me nearby," Adrien, replied, grabbing Marinette's hand.

Nino was next to Alya at that point, "I can talk to you too," Alya glanced at him.

"Uh, OK?" Adrien glanced warily at Nino who simply shrugged, tagging along as Alya led them to and empty classroom and shutting the door behind them.

"Alya, are you alright?" Marinette's voice was suddenly shaky as she sat at a desk, she had never seen her friend make a face like that before and it made her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not," Alya scowled, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"What's wrong?" It was Nino who asked this.

"It's not about you Nino," Alya clarified.

"Okay?" he shrugged, glancing at Adrien and mouthing, 'what did you do?'

"You two have been keeping secrets from us, and I'm tired of it. So, spill," Alya's gaze flicked between Adrien and Marinette who suddenly grew very nervous.

"W-what are you talking about?" Marinette stuttered, her heart racing as Adrien gripped her hand.

"Mari, after everything that happened at Nino's? The way you talked about Chloe just now? You're never like this. Sure, you talk bad about Chloe all the time, but the way you looked? You've never looked that way before. And how you took charge at Nino's? Charging into danger like it was second nature, and then you," Alya stopped, taking in a deep breath, "and even Adrien seemed so calm. What's going on with you two?"

The room fell silent. It was suffocating, weighing down upon them like tons and tons of water. Marinette looked down, Adrien squeezed her hand, and Nino shuffled closer to Alya. It was obvious even to him that they were hiding something. 

When no one said anything Alya stepped forward and grabbed Adrien's wrist, pulling him away from Marinette, "and need I even ask about this?"

She turned Adrien around, lifting the back of his shirt. Marinette's hands flew to her mouth, Nino gaped, and even Alya sucked in a loud gasp. She pulled away slightly, her eyes wide as she stared at his toned back. It was covered in shades of blue, purple, and the edges were almost green with large scabs crisscrossing every which way. The blonde winced, gripping the front of his shirt. 

Alya let go, stepping back speechless as Marinette limped toward him. She lifted the shirt again, her throat constricting as she gently rubbed her fingers over the marks.

"You said you were alright," she managed to choke out.

Adrien forced a laugh, turning around, "I am."

Marinette frowned, "you are not."

He took her hands, "don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Alya breathed.

Marinette met Adrien's gaze, "bro?" they glanced at Nino.

"We should tell them," Adrien murmured.

"But-," Marinette cut herself off.

"They are our friends," Adrien told her, glancing at his shirt pocket where Tikki and Plagg nodded up at him.

"Are they okay with it?"

Adrien nodded, "yes."

Alya watched as Marinette let out a breath, "alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is kinda choppy but I knew it needed an end and I couldn't decide what I needed to write. Once more, suggestions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
